Hercules bleach 'ancur' ver
by PandaKriwilz
Summary: Parodi ancur Bleach yang dijadiin mirip Hercules! Ichigo-nya jadi Hercules, Aizennya jadi Hades, siapa lagi ya? Ya udah, baca aja! Hati-hatilah dalam membaca ini, atau kesarapan anda akan meningkat! Khekhekhe...
1. Confrontation

**WARNING!! MENGANDUNG UNSUR YANG TIDAK PATUT DIKONSUMSI ORANG BERUMUR DIBAWAH 100 TAHUN. DIPENUHI DENGAN KE-'RANDOM'-AN YANG TIDAK TERBATAS. PERCAKAPAN TOLOL. HAL-HAL TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN DENGAN TOPIK. DLL.**

**PANDA KRIWILZ PRESENTS**

**THE STUPIDIEST FANFIC EVER**

**HERCULES (BLEACH 'ANCUR' VER.)**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED - buat keren-kerenan ajah…**

**Chapter I**

**Confrontation **

**(Ciee…chapter pertama pake bahasa Inggris)**

_Zaman dahulu kala, di mana si author bahkan belum lahir…(kok bisa nulis cerita ini yah?!), en belum ada yang namanya mall, belum ada yang namanya manga, anime, dll. (herannya orang-orang di zaman itu masih eksis aja yah?), di sebuah bukit tinggi, bernama bukit Olympus terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan dewa. Yup, dewa!! Bernama Dewa-Society… (namanya kampungan bener - iya gue kagak jago ngasih nama…)_

_Sang raja dewa, Isshin Kurosaki dan istrinya, dewi Masaki Kurosaki, belum memiliki anak._

_Sampai suatu hari mereka mempunyai anak bernama Ichigo Kurosaki as Hercules!!_

_Wokeh… dalam cerita ini, karakter-karakter Hercules diganti jadi Bleach! Sebuah pesta besar-besaran pun diadakan untuk merayakan kelahiran Ichigo…_

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Ya saudara-saudara, para dewa dan dewi sekalian!" seru Rangiku, salah seorang dari 5 Muses yang paling seksi...ah, ah, ah! Ih, ih, ih! Kok jadi nyanyi seh!!

"Kami, para Charlie's Angels eh…5 Muses, gile deh bo! Gak keren banget sih namanya! ...mempersilahkan kalian untuk masuk ke dalam dan menikmati hidangan!!"

P.S: buat yang kagak tahu, 5 Muses adalah Dewi-dewi Seni…

Ganju, dewa kesuburan atas pertanian, peternakan (terutama babi) langsung berlari ke stand makanan terdekat.

"Hari ini, adalah hari di mana momen terindah ada!" seru Yachiru, salah satu dari 5 Muses yang paling kekanak-kanakan. "Banyak permen dan makanan manis!!"

"Bukan itu, Yachiru-chan…," bisik Hinamori, masih salah satu dari 5 Muses juga yang paling baik hati.

"YAAAA!! Hari ini, si dewa Isshin tua itu akhirnya punya anak setelah menikah dengan dewi Masaki pada 3 tahun silam dan setelah menjomblo selama 20 tahun lamanya!!" seru Tatsuki, ia juga salah satu dari 5 Muses yang paling tomboy.

"Istriku!! Karena dalam masa puber…Tatsuki-chan jadi jahat sama Daku!!" jerit Isshin sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di pangkuan istrinya yang tersenyum lembut. Bikin orang jadi pengen muntah sekaligus heran. Orang sarap kayak dia kok bisa jadi rajanya dewa yach?

"………….." ujar Halibel, salah satu 5 Muses yang paling pendiam.

"Ngomong dong, Halibel-san…," bisik Hinamori. "Eh, anu… para dewa-dewi sebelumnya harus bersalaman dan memberikan berkah atau hadiah untuk Tuan Muda, Ichigo Kurosaki sebelum menikmati hidangan."

Ganju yang shock mendengarnya langsung menjatuhkan 10 piring ditangannya hasil ngejarah stand-stand di aula terbuka itu. Ia langsung berlari duluan ke samping tempat tidur bayi Ichigo di samping singgasana Ratu Misaki.

"Ohm…nyam…enyak…eh, Hamba aghan membherikan berrhkah berhupa keahlian untuk menunggank belbahgai matcam hewan terhutama bahbi dan keahlian bercocok tanam! (kayaknya putra raja dewa kagak perlu keahlian yang disebutkan terakhir ini deh!)" kata Ganju masih dengan 4 buntut toge nongol di mulutnya. Selesai mengucapkan jampi-jampi, ia langsung cabut ke stand makanan lagi.

_Semua dewa pun memberikan hadiah-hadiah untuk si kecil Ichigo. (kok jadi mirip Sleeping Beauty yach!)_

"Asano-san! Nih! Daftar dewanya!" kata Mizuiro, prajurit biasa sambil melempar gulungan kertas toilet ke telapak tangan Keigo, dewa keusilan yang sering bertugas sebagai 'messenger'.

"WOOOIII!! Ini kan kertas toilet!!" teriak Keigo. "Lagian tegaan banget lu manggil gue pakai bahasa formal!! Kita kan bestfriend!!"

Mizuiro menggeram pelan dan menarik ujung kertas toilet itu. Di dalamnya tertulis nama-nama dewa yang didaftar menurun kagak sesuai urutan alfabet dengan ukuran tulisan Times New Roman 9.

"Jrit! Kapan selesenya neh…," gumam Keigo.

"Berikutnya…dewa Perang, Kenpachi Zaraki dipersilahkan untuk maju ke depan untuk memberikan hadiah ke Tuan Muda…," ujar Keigo, sambil ngelihat daftar nama-nama dewa yang panjangnya lebih dari 5 meter.

"Kekuatannya akan makin bertambah dan bertambah…sampai akhirnya ia kuat dan dapat melawanku!! KHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" teriak Kenpachi sambil memberikan jampi-jampi yang dibelinya di Mak Erot. (maklum dia payah banget kalau urusan sihir, en reiatsu-thingy gitu) Ia langsung diseret oleh Keigo dan Mizuiro dengan susah payah agar tidak gila lagi.

"Ia akan memiliki hati yang putih bersih bagaikan es…," ujar Toushirou, Dewa Laut.

"WOOOOIII!! Kok bagaikan es sih! Lu nyumpahin dia jadi orang dingin gitu!!" teriak Keigo.

"Dasar kuntet lu!!" teriak Mizuiro menimpali Keigo.

"Dek…ngaca dong…," ujar Toushirou dan Keigo barengan. Sukses digampar barengan pake sepatu ketsnya sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh dari bukit Olympus yang tingginya se-Jaya Wijaya itu..

"SUNMASEEENNN DESHITAAA!!" teriak Keigo. Ia pun sukses jatoh berantakan sementara Toushirou, bocah dewa yang jenius berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya. Rambutnya yang putih kibar-kibar gitu pas berdiri ketiup angin. (Fangirls: KYYYYAAAAA!! Suteki!! ) Toushirou langsung pamit nyebur ke laut, ke kerajaannya kabur dari fangirls.

"Kembali ke lap…top!" seru Mizuiro. "Berikutnya…

XOXOXOXOXOX

PANDA KRIWILZ: "karena gw males nulis gue tulisin ajah seluruh hadiahnya yah…"

Mizuiro: Gampar PANDA KRIWILZ pake sepatu kets-nya.

PANDA KRIWILZ: "ADOOKHHH!!"

Mizuiro: "Jangan males luh!"

PANDA KRIWILZ: TT "Nazeeee?? Quit the blabbering and here are the data!" (sok Inggris)

Dewi Cinta, Orihime: "Eh…, Ku…kurosaki-kun jadi bisa ketemu true lovenya secepat mungkin" (sambil pasang muka merah)

Dewi Perang, Soi Fong: "Ichigo memiliki pendirian yang teguh."

Dewa Api, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni: "Ichigo Kurosaki punya semangat membara bagaikan api. Tetap setia pada Dewa-Society. Rela berkorban bagi nusa dan bangsa…Mau menaati peraturan. Rajin sikat gigi 2 kali sehari, selalu cuci tangan sebelum dan sesudah boker, blah blah blah… dll, dsb, dst, etc…" (dia ngucapin pidato dan jampi-jampi selama 3 jam)

Dewi Alam, Unohana Retsu: "Ichigo menjadi anak yang mencintai alam dan mau merawat semua makhluk hidup."

Dewa Puisi, Yumichika Ayasegawa: "Ehem…bagaikan sinar matahari yang muncul di tengah kegelapan dan menerangi seluruh dunia. Juga menyinari kecantikan eike…(Dasar Narsis!). Do'i akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang ganteng, keren, baik hati…TAPI SORI YA!! KAGAK LEBIH CANTIK DARI EIKE!! Ehem…ehem…trus…" (dia berpuisi panjang lebar tapi ujung-ujungnya bukan ngeberkatin Ichigo, malah dirinya sendiri)

Dll…dst…dsb…tralala trilili udahyukkitalewatinajah….

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Terima kasih, semuanya…," kata Dewi Masaki tetap memasang senyum walau dewa yang maju udah ampe 300 orang…

"Hosh…hosh…, Terakhir, hadiah dari sang ayah sendiri…Isshin Kurosaki, raja kita!!" teriak Keigo dan Mizuiro berbarengan. Dua-duanya pun klenger dan jatuh terduduk di salah satu kursi yang aturan buat tamu.

Isshin langsung maju mendekat ke tempat tidur bayi Ichigo sambil teriak-teriak, "YAHA!! Gue punya anak!! Eh, salah…udah telat tuh! Oh, my dear little strawberry…your dad will give you the most wonderful present…," OHOOK!! HOOEK!! GOMBAL ABIEZ!!

Isshin mengambil sejumput awan memelintirnya, memutar-mutarnya, dan mengucapkan mantra… "simsalabim, hocus pocus, ABANG KETABRAK!!" Awan itu berubah wujud menjadi boneka singa berwarna kuning dengan surai coklat setinggi 30 cm.

"Namanya Kon," ucap Isshin pendek.

"LAH! Raja! Kok dikasih boneka! Mana bentuknya singa lagi! Bukannya aturan Pegasus!" protes Keigo.

"Pegasus kurang macho euy! Udah gak jaman yang namenye Pegasus…"

"Oh, iya…TAPI PALING NGGAK JANGAN BONEKA!! YANG HIDUP DONG!! NAMANYA JUGA YANG KERENAN DIKIT DONG!! MANA TAMPANGNYA CULUN GINI!!"

"Eloe belum pernah ngaca ya, Asano-san?" tanya Mizuiro di sebelahnya.

"Gak pernah lah. La wong kacanya selalu pecah pas ngelihat dia…," ucap Chizuru. Satpam pemeriksa barang berbahaya kayak yang di mall-mall itu, yang tadi mejeng di depan pintu aula. Niatnya sih sebenarnya cari cewek yang punya to gede selagi mengayunkan metal detector di badan para dewi-dewi. Ia baru aja selese tugas. Keigo langsung mojok di sudut ruangan, aura depresi mengelilinginya…(Btw, KOK DI JAMAN SITU UDAH ADA KACA YACH?)

"Lihat baik-baik…," ujar Isshin. Ia menggantungkan ekor boneka singa itu di atas Ichigo. Ichigo meraih ekor boneka itu yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Ia pun menarik ekor boneka itu dengan tenaga Hercules yang setara 1 milliar tenaga kuda.

"ANJRRROOOOTTT!!" teriak Kon. Ia hidup toh ternyata. Isshin memberikan senyum kemenangan. "Sakit dodol! Dasar bocah sial!" Kon mencoba memukul Ichigo, tapi badannya keempukan. Jadi si Ichigo pun dengan seringai iseng mulai meremas ekor Kon lagi. Kon teriak memilukan lagi. Jeritannya berhenti melihat 2 Muses yang mempunyai to paling besar.

"ONEEE-SAAMAAAA!! LET ME LAND ON YOUR VALLEY OF THE GODDESS!!" Yup, dia langsung di-cero dan di-unare sama mereka berdua.

"Raja, melihat sifatnya yang kampret… namanya benar-benar cocok…," komentar Keigo.

"Mirip sama kamu kok…," kata Chizuru.

"Kagak ada bedanya ama kamu deh…," balas Keigo.

"WHAT THE F?! YOU WEIRDA!!" teriak Chizuru. Berserk mode ON.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Tapi di tengah maraknya pesta. Di tengah acara makan-makan dengan hidangan bintang 10000 itu. (Acaranya di bawah langit malam…he…he…-djayus!) Mendadak bumi gonjang-ganjing. Langit kerlap-kerlap. Semua dewa dan dewi merasakan reiatsu mengerikan melanda mereka.

Kon sembunyi di balik selimut Ichigo.

Isshin menatap tajam sebuah lubang hitam di langit (serious mode ON!).

Kenpachi menarik pedangnya dan nyengir lebar sambil ketawa kayak Pak Lampir.

Ganjuu masih aja tetap makan dengan ganasnya.

Rangiku dan Halibel mempersiapkan zanpakutou mereka.

Hinamori mengejar Yachiru yang sibuk meloncati meja sambil teriak-teriak, "Ada lobang! Ada lobang!"

Tatsuki mempersiapkan kuda-kuda karatenya.

Masaki memeluk Ichigo erat-erat.

Keigo, Mizuiro dan Chizuru tampak siap ngambil foto adegan keren buat dijual di eBay nanti.

Semua dewa dan dewi mempersiapkan zanpakutou dan kidou mereka.

Ombak besar mendadak menyusup melalui jendela aula yang terbuka. Dari ombak itu Toushirou muncul. "Dia datang…," geramnya.

Dari lubang di atas Aula terbuka itu, dewa kegelapan, penjaga neraka, Aizen muncul. Didampingi 2 pelayan setianya Gin dan Tousen.

(Gue sempet bingung antara masukin mereka atau Ulquiorra & Grimmjow, pada akhirnya, gue milih mereka berdua karena nanti Ulquiorra & Grimmjow dapat peran banyak. So…KEEP READING THIS FANFIC Y'ALL!!  ujung-ujungnya promosi…--;).

Mereka bertiga turun dan mendarat di lantai aula yang terbuat dari batu itu.

"Pesta yang meriah ya…Isshin…" kata Aizen sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Aizen…," geram Isshin, Toushirou, dan beberapa dewa dewi di aula itu.

"Wah, jangan marah gitu, saudara. Kita kan masih sedarah. Sekeluarga. Harus saling menyayangi…," ujar Aizen.

"Apa saudara yang pernah mencoba membunuh saudaranya sendiri bisa disebut keluarga?!" geram Isshin dengan nada tinggi.

"Lupakan sajalah…," kata Aizen santai.

"Jangan lupa, Aizen. Aku masih lebih berkuasa dan lebih kuat darimu…," ujar Isshin sambil mengarahkan zanpakutounya ke tenggorokan Aizen. "Aku bisa saja mengubahmu menjadi tokek kena epilepsi saat ini juga…"

"Wokeh, wokeh! Nyante teh atuh! Gue minta maap!" seru Aizen. Kok Aizen jadi pake bahasa Jawa ya… "Gue cuma mau ngasih hadiah doang kok!!"

Aizen lalu ngeluarin dot yang berdebu. Gambar tengkorak dengan duri-duri di kepalanya. Tengkoraknya nyengir kayak Nnoitra lagi! Aizen lalu memberikannya ke Ichigo kecil. Ichigo yang belum tau ntu dipake buat apaan akhirnya nonjok Aizen pake dot berduri itu. Tenaga Hercules + Brass Knuckles (klo kasus ini Brass Dot) GREEAAATTT COMBINATION!!

"ADOOOKKKKHHHH!!" teriak Aizen. Matanya kecolok salah satu duri di dot itu. Matanya pun meloncat copot ke piring Ganju. Ganju yang tetap khusyuk makan tanpa sengaja makan matanya Aizen…

"BBBUUUURRRRRPPPP!!" Sendawa Ganju membahana di aula itu.

"BUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!" Semua individu di dalam aula itu ngakak abis-abisan. Gin ama Tousen cekikikan juga mirip bengek. Tapi sebenarnya si Tousen ntu cuma ikut-ikutan saja takut dibilang NDESO. Dia kan buta jadi kagak bisa lihat kejadian tadi…

"Ohok….ohok…uhuek…! Kebanyakan ketawa!" Unohana pun terpaksa membagikan obat batuk gratisan…

"Mau keriting apa lurus, Aizen-san?" tanya Gin.

"Lu mau ngambilin gue mie goreng? Jelas keriting lah!!" teriak Aizen frustasi sambil menahan darah yang ngocor keluar dari mata kirinya.

"Kacian deh loe!!" Gin menunjukkan telunjuknya ke Aizen kemudian menggoyangkannya ke kiri kanan.

"Gin…loe kok tega banget 'ma gue…," desah Aizen.

"OMG!! YAOI MOMENT!!" teriak Halibel dan author yang langsung ngeluarin kamera digital dan handycam-nya. (btw, kok udah ada kamera di jaman gene ya?) Author sih, udah jelas niatnya…ngejual foto itu ke eBay biar dapet duit buat beli Nintendo Wii …tapi Halibel?

"Lah? Halibel-san?" tanya Hinamori bingung sekaligus kaget mendengar Halibel ngomong buat pertama kalinya.

"Gue fans Yaoi."

"Beneran? Eh, eloe koleksi doujinshi AizenxGin kagak?"

"Gue punya tuh…kamu ada nggak yang UlquiorraxGrimmjow?"

"GABUNG DONG!! Gini-gini gue fans Yaoi juga lho!! Ada yang punya doujinshi IshidaxRenji gak??" tanya Chizuru. Si lesbi itu langsung nimbrung.

Demi mengembalikan mereka ke jalan yang benar…Keigo dan Mizuiro pun terpaksa mengusir Halibel dan Hinamori tapi diiringi dengan lemparan sandal, kompor etc dari penggemar mereka berdua. 5 Muses emang terkenal sih…Macemnya Charlie's Angels gitu… Mereka juga berusaha mencegah Chizuru kembali ke Berserk Mode dengan mengiming-imingi dia dengan majalah playboy…

"STREESS GUE!!" Aizen abis kesabaran. "Dah yuk, kita cabut! Tousen! Buka gerbangnya!!"

"Baik," kata Tousen. Kecian deh loe baru ngomong 1 kata di sini…Dia pun ngebuka Garganta. Tapi…munculnya di tempat tadi. Di atas ruangan itu.

"Tousen!! Elu munculinnya yang deketan dong!" tereak Aizen.

"Garganta sistemnya emang gitu Aizen. Nungguin di tempat kita keluar kayak taksi kita suruh tungguin…," jelas Gin.

"Buset!! Naeknya gimana neh…?" Aizen cs. terpaksa naik ke atas salah satu stand makanan yang paling tinggi buat masuk ke lubang Garganta.

"ISSHIN!!" teriak Aizen.

"Apa? Ngefans ma gue? Mau minta tanda tangan? Kalau minta cap kaki, gue kasih gratis cap 10 jari tangan…" Isshin malah promosi.

"Amit-amit jabang bayi…kagak sudi!!" seru Aizen dengan tampang pengen ke kamar mandi. Beberapa dewa dan dewi juga menampilkan tampang yang sama dengan Aizen setelah ngedengar promosi Isshin.

"DAKU AKAN MENGINGAT PERISTIWA INI! BERSIAP-SIAPLAH!! KALIAN AKAN DAKU BANTAI!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Ohok…ohok…uhuek…"

"Mau, obat batuk, Zen? Gopek doang kok…," kata Unohana.

"Tadi kan lu ngasih gratis ke mereka!! Tegaan banget loe!! Gue lagi bokek neh!"

"Kalau ngasih gratis lama-lama gue yang bokek…"

Aizen terpaksa mengeluarkan selembar gopekan; itu aja minjem dari Gin dan musti dikembaliin dengan bunga 10 yang terus dinaikin seceng per harinya…; setelah itu ia balik badan dan bilang… "Watashi ga ten ni tatsu…eh, salah!! Aku akan menunggu hari kehancuran kalian…"

Lubang Garganta pun tertutup.

"UDAH!! Lanjut lagi pestanya yok!! Masih ada sesi Door Prize sama lomba paling banyak minum sake!! Kita juga belon lomba nge-dance neh!!" teriak Keigo mencairkan suasana.

"YOOO'IIIIII!!" teriak semua dewa dan dewi. Pesta pun dilanjutkan…,

**HUAKAKAKAKAKAK! RANDOM DAN ANCUR ABIS! DAPET ILHAM BUAT CERITA INI PAS LAGI NONTON BLEACH ICHIGO VS. GRIMMJOW! FANFIC PERTAMA GUE NEH! SO...REVIEW PLEASE, REVIEW!!**


	2. Under the Sea eh, salah! Underworld!

CHAPTER 2

**HIEHIEHIEH... CHAPTER 2 IS ON!! DOZO!!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**UNDER THE SEA…EH, SALAH! UNDERWORLD!!**

Aizen cs. udah pada sampai di depan gerbang habitatnya…, dunia bawah, alias Underworld. Atau istilah kerennya…neraka.

"Gin, kayaknya nasib gue malang banget yah…," kata Aizen dengan setengah terisak.

"Nasib lu, Zen…," ujar Gin. Ia ngebuka pintu gerbang neraka yang warnanya putih semua. Mereka naik ke atas kapal buat menuju kerajaan mereka. Mereka mulai mengarungi sungai neraka yang di dalamnya terdapat roh-roh manusia gentayangan di air bagaikan ikan.

"Gin…sebelah sini ikannya kok jelek-jelek ya…," kata Aizen. "Liat deh ikan yang itu…mulutnya segede bagong, matanya kayak abis begadang 7 hari, hidungnya kayak abis kelindes asp…"

"Hati-hati, Aizen-sama. Itu roh bekas preman tanah abang…," kata Tousen.

"APUA?!"

"Enak aja eloe ngatain gue!!" teriak roh yang dimaksud. Ia langsung nyemburin air ke muka Aizen. Kemudian dia ngacungin jari tengahnya.

"NOOOOOO!! Rambutku!! Rambutku!! Tidaaaakkkk!! Klimisnya jadi banyak!! Klimisnya jadi banyak!!" Aizen histeris karena rambutnya tidak lagi mirip seperti tokoh jagoan di masa kecilnya, yang dikenali lewat komik loakan dengan harga seceng-an yang dibeli ibunya, Superman.

"WAAAAIIII!! Zenzen ganti model lambuts!!" seru Nel Tu.

"Kayaknya lebih keren dari sebelumnya yah!" seru Pesche.

"Di modif di salon mana de yansu? (modif? Emangnya mobil?)" tanya Dondochakka.

"Kalian…," desah Aizen berusaha mengingat nama pengikutnya.

"Nel Tu!" teriak Nel Tu.

"Pesche Guatiche!!" teriak Pesche.

"Dondochakka Bilstin de yansu!!" teriak Dondochakka.

"Kami…adalah…"

"… pelsonel jahil, NelDonPe!!"

"… The Great Underworld Bros!!" (bukannya Nel Tu ntu cewek ya?)

"… Tiga Bersaudara de yansu!!"

Mereka ngomong gituan tapi kagak direncanain. Yo weis, kagak kompak.

"Bukannya udah dibilang, pelsonel jahil NelDonPe!!" seru Nel Tu.

"Mendingan The Great Underworld Bros. Lebih kueren!!" bantah Pesche.

"Biar gampang, Tiga Bersaudara aja de yansu…," usul Dondochakka.

"Kalian……, udah! Udah! Nggak usah perkenalin diri lagi!!" teriak Aizen begitu Nel Tu dkk. mulai berpose kayak tadi buat memperkenalkan diri. "Bukannya udah gue bilang, nama tim kalian itu Trio Cerberus!!"

Nel Tu, Pesche, dan Dondochakka ngelihat Aizen dengan muka masam. Mulut mereka mencong ke bawah. Matanya ngelihat ke atas langit-langit dengan wajah tetap lurus dengan wajahnya Aizen. "KAGAK KEREN TAU!!" teriak mereka bertiga. Tumben kompakan.

"HUAAAAAA!! Gin!! Setelah gue didepak dari pesta, masa gue didepak anak-anakku sendiri!!" Aizen nangis menjadi-jadi.

"Siapa juga yank mau jadi anak supelmen salap dengan mata 1 (inget kan? D chapter satu mata si Aizen dimakan Ganju)!" seru Nel Tu.

"Kita ini nggak punya orangtua. Secara kita itu hollow!! Pengecualian buat Nel yang entah mengapa jadi arrancar!!" jelas Pesche.

"Kita juga sebenarnya ke sini gara-gara kau berjanji ngasihin kita permen kan de yansu? Mana permennya de yansu?" kata Dondochakka.

"Bukannya gue yah yang kayaknya ngubah Nel jadi arrancar? Kayaknya gue dulu janjiin pizza deh, bukan permen…" Aizen jadi bingung sendiri.

"Aizen-sama…sudahlah, kita cabut aja…," kata Tousen. Ia mulai mendayung perahu menjauhi wilayah Trio Cerberus itu.

"Yuk, teman-teman. Kita cabut juga yuks. Aku pingin main thama Bawa-Bawa!" ajak Nel Tu. Mereka pun pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Aizen.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Setelah mengarungi sungai dengan air kayak Sungai Ciliwung itu, (baunya juga sama) mereka sampai di kerajaan mereka, Las Noches, yang menjadi bukti bahwa selera Aizen itu payah. La Wong ntu istana putih semua kagak ada debu nempel sedikit pun! Zen, kayaknya lo cocok berkolaborasi ama Ishida dan bikin merek baju putih! Misalnya, Super White-Man gitu…Pasti terkenal deh…

"Gue pulang…," kata Aizen lemes ngebuka pintu ruangan utamanya. Ruangan utamanya berada di ruangan paling atas Las Noches. Jadi, kudu naik beribu-ribu anak tangga terlebih dahulu buat nyampe sono…

"Aizen-sama selamat datang," kata Kira. Bawahan Gin yang terpaksa mengikuti jejaknya menjadi pengikut Aizen.

"Fates sudah ada?" tanya Aizen.

"Waduh, gimana ya? Aizen-sama… Fate udah muncul 1 bulan lalu di Animax… tapi, Aizen-sama belum bayar tagihan Nerakavision nih… jadi udah ketinggalan 10 episode…," jelas Hisagi.

"SIAPA YANG NANYA ANIME FATE/STAY NIGHT DUDULZ?! MAKSUD GUE TRIO FATES!! TAHUKAN?? ANGGOTA PERAMAL SINTING YANG ISINYA ZOMBIE SARAP SEMUA!!" raung Aizen histeris. "Lagian…SEJAK KAPAN GUE LANGGANAN NERAKAVISION YACH??"

Gin bersiul-siul dengan muka innocent.

"Tousen-sama…dia kenapa sih…," tanya Hisagi.

"Stress. Didepak dari pesta. Trus didepak bawahan sendiri," jawab Tousen singkat. Hisagi memberikan tanggapan berupa 'OOOHH…" pelan.

"Klo Fates yang itu udah nungguin di ruang bawah tanah…," ujar Kira.

"HAH?! BILANG DARI TADI DONG!!" teriak Aizen. Ia menatap tangga jahanam di belakangnya yang seperti mengatakan, "Syukurin! Syukurin! Kacian deh loe!!"

"Aizen-sama, gimana kami bisa bilang sebelumnya? Lah wong sifat Aizen-sama 'Datang tidak berbau. Pulang meninggalkan bau busuk'," jelas Hisagi.

"Ah, udahlah! Gin! Tousen! Ambilin gorden di sono. Gue mau terjun aja! Biar gue jadiin ntu gorden parasut!" perintah Aizen.

"Oce deh, Aizen-san…," ujar Gin pake gaya centil.

"Btw, Aizen-sama…matamu satu kemana?" tanya Hisagi.

"BUSET!! NANYANYA TELAT BANGET LU!! DASAR TIDAK BERPERIKEAIZENAN!!" teriak Aizen. Ia mulai terisak-isak mendengar bawahannya tidak begitu peduli padanya.

Gin dan Tousen mengambil gorden yang dimaksud dan memberikannya ke Aizen. Aizen mengikatkan ujung gorden di tangannya sebagai parasut nanti. Ia pun berdiri di ambang jendela mengambil ancang-ancang terjun.

"Aizen-sama! Tunggu dulu!!" teriak Kira.

"Tralala! Trilili! Gue kagak denger! Gue kaga sudi dengerin orang yang kagak peduli sama diri gue!!" teriak Aizen sehingga ia tidak bisa mendengar Kira.

"SUUUUPPPPEEERRRRMMMAAAANNN!!" raung Aizen meniru tokoh komik paporitnya. Ia pun terjun dari lantai 13 itu.

"Ntu gorden aturan udah lapuk…kemarin gue lihat ada rayap-rayap pada pesta pora di situ…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" teriak Aizen. Disusul dengan bunyi GEDEBAM keras.

"Tuh, kan…,"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Gin, Kira, Tousen, Hisagi, sialan! Biar kupotong gaji mereka!" seru Aizen sambil menuruni tangga menuju basement dengan kaki pincang. Ia sampai di depan pintu basement dan membukanya. Di hadapannya berkumpullah para Fates. Peramal sekaligus pencabut nyawa. Ciri-ciri mereka adalah punya sifat zombie alias kagak bisa mati.

"Gimana kalo orang ini, udah hidup kelamaan dia...," kata Kariya, Fate dari masa lalu. Fate yang paling 'normal' ini jago nyembuhin diri jika terluka dengan menghisap partikel roh. Ia bahkan bisa memperpanjang nyawanya dengan memakan roh manusia.

"Hou…omoshiroi…boleh juga…SZAYEL! Siapin benang hidupnya!!" teriak Mayuri, Fate dari masa sekarang. Dia merupakan Fate paling sarap. Ia sering mengeksperimenkan roh-roh manusia. Bahkan ia mengubah tubuhnya sendiri menjadi senjata. Ia bahkan mengganti-ganti organ tubuhnya agar bisa hidup lebih lama.

"Oce deh bo," ujar Szayel, Fate masa depan dengan gaya banci. Fate yang jenis kelaminnya kagak jelas ini paling parah dan hampir sama sarapnya kayak Mayuri. Ia juga seneng mengeksperimenkan roh-roh manusia. Apabila ia terbunuh, ia bisa hidup lagi dengan cara menghamili lawannya, cowok maupun cewek. Lalu muncul kembali lewat janin itu. (OMG!!)

Szayel merentangkan benang hitam dan Mayuri menyiapkan gunting yang udah karatan.

"YAAAAAHHHAAAAA!!" teriak Mayuri meniru gaya Hiruma dari Eyeshield 21 (bayangin deh kagak pantes kan?). Ia pun memotong benang hitam itu.

"Jangan gila deh, bo…," ucap Szayel.

Detik berikutnya, setelah benang hitam itu terpotong, terdengar suara teriakan tinggi memilukan.

"Kayaknya, orang yang baru kau cabut nyawanya itu bekas penyanyi opera deh," ucap Kariya sambil nutupin kupingnya sendiri pake 2 tangan.

Arwah penyanyi opera itu muncul dari langit-langit dan melayang-layang di atas mereka sambil terus menjerit pake suara opera yang tingginya ampun-ampunan.

"Ng, mbak! Tempat istirahat Mbak ada di distrik bagian 666. Ini petanya," ujar Szayel sambil ngasihin sepucuk peta. Arwah penyanyi opera itu lalu melayang pergi.

"Lu kok ngasih distrik 666 sih? Distrik situ kan deket banget sama Las Noches," tanya Mayuri.

"Biar mampus tuh si Aizen…Lu kagak denger? Dia tadi teriak dengan suara terompet sangkakala kalau kita-kita itu zombie!" seru Szayel.

"Guys! Dengan yang satu itu jumlahnya udah .999.999.999…," kata Kariya sambil lihat clipboardnya.

"Nanggung banget!" omel Mayuri. "Yuk, kita cabut 1 nyawa lagi! Kariya! Korban beri…,"

"ENAK BENER YA ELOE-ELOE PADA NGEMAMPUSIN GUE!!" teriak Aizen kesal. Baik karena dimampusin maupun karena dicuekin.

"What the?!" teriak Kariya. "Beneran kata Hisagi-kun, Aizen datang kagak kecium baunya!"

"Tumben datang ke sini lu!" seru Szayel. "Biasanya lu kan bareng si Ichimaru itu terus…" Mukanya Szayel jadi memelas…

"Szayel! Jangan godain cowok lagi! Anyway, apa maumu ke sini Aizen?" tanya Mayuri.

"Tolong ramalin gue…," kata Aizen.

"HAH?!" teriak Trio Fates itu.

"Si Isshin itu punya anak nye…,"

"Anak yang 'menurut lu' nyebelin, namanya Ichigo Kurosaki. Udah gitu kayaknya memiliki potensi luar biasa. Sehingga ada kemungkinan menghancurkan impianmu menguasai bumi…," ujar Mayuri panjang lebar.

Aizen menggeram kalimatnya diserobot dan mengangguk.

"Ya, udah. Biar kita ramalin lagi," tambah Mayuri. "Tapi, bayaran ekstra ya…"

"Oke."

"Sekalian, pas kami gajian nanti tambahin Playstation 3, PSP, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS…"

"Jangan ditambahin dong!!" teriak Aizen.

"Mau diramalin apa kagak? Demi masa depan lu, Zen!" hasut Kariya.

"Ya, udah. Apa aja gue jabanin deh…,"

"Wokeh!! Tambahin juga 20 set komputer, 10 yang Windows, 10 yang Macintosh. Jangan lupa printer, scanner, Wacom, alat fotokopi…," tambah Szayel.

"Elu mau buka cabang Multiplus?" tanya Mayuri.

"Ya kagak lah!! Buat laboratorium kita bow! Ah, sekalian mikroskop 3, yang elektronik, binokuler, monokuler…"

"Minta aja sekalian laboratorium NASA," usul Kariya.

"GOOD IDEA! Sekalian laboratorium NASA!" seru Szayel.

"Kalau bingung, gue udah nyatet kami mau apa aja. Nih, ambil Zen!" Kariya menyodorkan gulungan kertas yang segede gulungan kertas toilet. Melihat sederetan tulisan Times New Roman 9 dengan spasi mepet yang tertera di kertas toilet itu mukanya langsung jadi putih semua. Mukanya jadi kriput. Klimisnya jadi nambah. Rohnya seperti udah dihisap Trio Fates itu.

"Ya udah…," ucap Aizen lesu. "Btw, lu udah minta banyak banget…BURUAN RAMALIN GUE!!"

"Oke, choy!" seru ketiga Fates itu. Mayuri, Szayel, dan Kariya membentuk formasi segitiga mereka dan mulai merapal mantera-mantera.

"Makai 777 Dougu, Evil Predictor!" seru mereka bertiga. Kok mereka nyolong manteranya Neuro ya?

p.s: Neuro itu tokoh dari komik Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro. Dia itu makhluk neraka yang menjadi detektif dengan bantuan 777 alat dari nerakanya dan seorang cewek tak bersalah sebagai topengnya.

Dari langit-langit muncullah bola kristal hitam dengan diameter 2 meter. Kemudian, angka 5…4…3…2…1…0 muncul seperti kalau orang mau nonton bioskop. Sempet juga ada tulisan 50th B.C. Century Zombie (parodi dari 20th Century Fox). Atau ada juga gambar Las Noches dengan roh yang melayang di atasnya membentuk semacam jembatan roh (yup, parodi dari Walt Disney). Sempet juga ada gambar Konjiki Ashisogi Jizou, bankainya Mayuri, mengaum (lebih mirip merengek) kayak parodi singa di film Tom & Jerry. (Aizen eneg melihat ntu parodi). Trus, adegan Szayel dengan gaya bancinya megangin obor.

"Mayuri! Lu cepetin aja deh!! Bisa-bisa gue muntah entar!" teriak Aizen.

Mendengar itu, Mayuri ngedumel bentar sebelum mengambil remote entah dari mana lalu memencet tombol forward.

"Jadi, 18 tahun yang akan mendatang, di mana planet-planet akan sejajar dalam satu garis. Saat itu jugalah para Titans, arrancar-arrancar berbahaya yang hampir menghancurkan bumi zaman dahulu akan terbebaskan dari belenggu yang dibuat Isshin bertahun-tahun yang lalu…," jelas Kariya selagi bola kristal itu muterin film.

"To the point aja! Lagian…kagak modal banget lu lu pade! Masa pake film bisu gini!" omel Aizen.

"Krisis keuangan. Fasilitas bikin ginian tidak memadai. Lu kira ntu salah siapa?" geram Szayel yang kesel mengingat gaji mereka belum dibayar 5 bulan.

"...anyway, ketika Isshin akan menghentikan para Titans, ia akan gagal dalam usahanya karena faktor umur. Saat itulah kau, Aizen Sousuke bin Titan akan menguasai dunia…," lanjut Kariya.

"Oh yeah!! I love this part!! Terusin!!" teriak Aizen sambil nyiapin popcorn.

"…dunia akan berada di dalam kegelapan. Tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi, karena Hercules, dengan tunggangannya, Kon bersama zapakutou sucinya, Zangetsu akan menghalangi rencanamu dan menyegel Titans lagi. Happy End deh!" seru Mayuri.

"HAPPY END BABEH LU!! BAGI GUE ITU SAD END TAHU!!" Popcorn Aizen langsung remuk semua jadi debu gara-gara dicengkeram sama dia.

"Ah, udah yah. Nih, lu tinggal transferin uangnya ke nomor rekening ini," ujar Kariya sambil nyodorin kertas berisi angka-angka.

"Yuk, Guys! Kita cabut! Hari ini hang-out di mana ya?" tanya Szayel sambil ngeberesin peralatan santet mereka. "Gue sih mau ke Taman Lawang..."

"Elu aja kali!! Gue kagak!! Gimana kalo ke Pelangi aja? Di Balai Sarbini sono ada konser Indonesian Idol! Malam ini loh!" usul Mayuri.

"Boleh tuh!!" seru Kariya dan Szayel. Mereka pun ber-shunpo dan menghilang dari hadapan Aizen.

Aizen masih cengo setelah melihat trio zombie itu cabut ke Plaza Semanggi. Hasil ramalan dah jelek, masih bayar mahal pula…KACIAN DEH LUH, ZEN!!

Chapter 2 End...

**KAYAKNYA CHAPTER KALI INI BERTELE-TELE BANGET YACH? LAGI KAGAK DAPET INSPIRASI BAGUS NIH SOALNYA!! ANYWAY…REV…**

**NEL TU: "LEVIEWSSU!!"**

**PESCHE: "REPIU PLEASE!!"**

**DONDOCHAKKA: "REVIEW DE YANSU!!"**

**WOI!! JANGAN PADA NGEREBUT KATA-KATA GUE!! AAAAAHHHH!! NEL!! JANGAN DUDUK DI KEYBOARD GUE!! RUSAK NTAR!! DONDOCHAKKA!! JANGAN IKUT-IKUTAN!! AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!!**


	3. The Abduction

**DISCLAIMER: BLEACH BY KUBO TITE (gue lupa nulis ini di 2 chapter sebelumnya! Dammit!)**

**SORI KELAMAAN UPDATE-NYA! SEMPET PISAH DARI COMPY TERSAYANG SELAMA 5 HARI SIH…CHAPTER INI JUGA LEBIH PANJANG DARI SEBELUMNYA… ****WOKEH! CHAPTER 3 UDAH NONGOL! SILAHKAN DIBACA EN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!! R! E! V! I! E! W! REVIEEEWWW!! (digaplok pembantu disangka orang gila niruin cheerleaders)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE ABDUCTION**

"Setan! Kira! Kita udah sampai ke tempat semula yang ke tujuh kalinya nih!" seru Hisagi.

"Hah?! Bener juga! Ini peta kagak kebalik kan?" tanya Kira sambil muter-muterin petanya.

"Menurut gue sih kagak," jawab Hisagi. "Waduoh! Jangan-jangan kita ketularan virus nyasar Dewa Kenpachi!!"

"Kayaknya bukan deh. Kita belum pernah ketemu ama si Psikopat itu," ujar Kira. "Denger-denger atasanmu, Tousen-sama yang bikinin peta ini…"

"WTF?! PANTES AJA KALO GITU DONG!! LAH WONG DIA BUTA!!" teriak Hisagi. "Si Aizen itu juga kagak modal banget sih! Masa nyuruh orang buta bikinin peta buat misi yang mempertaruhkan nyawa gini!!"

**FLASHBACK…**

"KIRA!! HISAGI!! KE SINI LU-LU PADE!!" teriak Aizen.

Kira dan Hisagi langsung muncul mendadak di depan Aizen. Bikin jantung Aizen pengen copot keluar dari badannya seperti mata kirinya itu.

"Woi! Situ munculnya jangan mendadak gitu dong!!" teriak Aizen.

"Dah, Aizen-sama. Jangan bikin fanfic ini bertele-tele. Si author udah protes tuh, tangannya udah pegel! Jadi, ada yang bisa kami bantu Aizen-sama?" kata Kira.

"Ikut aku…," ajak Aizen.

Aizen menuruni tangga lagi dengan Kira dan Hisagi mengikutinya dari belakang. Aizen kemudian membuka pintu berwarna hitam di ujung tangga dan berjalan memasuki lorong panjang berwarna hitam.

"Waks! Tumben Aizen-sama pake warna item! Bukannya kamu maniak sama putih ya?" seru Hisagi terkejut.

"BHERISIKH! Adegan tegang emang pantesnya nuansanya hitam kan?" jawab Aizen.

"Nan dato? Buset! Dia ngerencanain ini semua??" pikir Kira.

"Kira, Hisagi, kalian tahu bagaimana cara membunuh dewa?" tanya Aizen.

"Eloe aja kagak tahu gimana gua?? Mereka kan immortal!!" seru Hisagi.

"Bingo! Tepat! Mereka immortal! Oleh karena itu…,"

Di depan mereka sebuah silinder kebiruan muncul dari dalam tanah. Aizen menyentuh pinggiran silinder itu. Kemudian, silinder itu pun terbuka berlapis-lapis. Setelah lapisan ke-5 terbuka, mereka bisa melihatnya, bola kristal kecil dari kaca berdiameter 5 cm yang memancarkan cahaya keunguan.

"Kita harus membuatnya menjadi mortal menggunakan ini!" seru Aizen sambil memegang bola kristal itu.

"Benda apa itu, Aizen-sama?" tanya Kira.

"Ini Hougyoku. Benda ini yang dulu kupakai untuk mengendalikan para Titans. Menurutku karena benda ini bisa digunakan untuk hal sesusah itu, pasti juga bisa mengubah dewa menjadi manusia!" jelas Aizen.

"Wah…jangan bohong Aizen-sama! Di warung tetangga gue dia punya benda beginian 50 biji!!" seru Hisagi.

"ITU KELERENG KALI TEH ATUHHH!!" teriak Aizen.

"Oh…kelereng toh…Aizen-sama! Berarti, anda nyolong dari dia dong!! GUE LAPORIN KE PAK HANSIP NTAR!!" teriak Hisagi.

"Gue kagak nyolong dari tetangga lu!! Benda ini gue colong dari Mayuri!!" seru Aizen habis kesabarannya.

Suasana hening…krik…krik…krik...suara jangkrik khusyuk mengikuti suasana hening… kruk...kruk…kruk…bukan itu bukan suara burung hantu! Itu suara perut Hisagi, tadi dia dipanggil pas belum selesai makan…

"O, ouw! Kamu ketahuan… Nyolong Hougyoku dari dirinya, si zombie sarap…," nyanyi Kira dan Hisagi berbarengan.

"Omslonk!! (bahasa apaan nih?) Gue keceplosan!!" sembur Aizen. "Udah! Udah! Gue punya tugas buat kalian!! Entar gaji lu gue bayar dobel deh!!"

"Gaji kemarin belum dibayar udah ngehasut!" protes Kira.

"Biar gue yang tanganin, Ra…," ujar Hisagi. "Nih, Aizen-sama musti tanda tanganin kontrak ini plus cap darah 5 jari…," Hisagi menyodorkan selembar kertas beserta pena dan pedang buat ngeluarin darah.

"Ini doang kan…," Aizen langsung menandatangani dan mencap kontrak itu. "Udah! Sekarang tugas kalian…"

"Wets!" seru Hisagi menahan kata-kata Aizen. "Tanda tangani dan cap darah kontrak ini juga, ini buat uang tutup mulut kami…,"

"WHAT THE F#?!" seru Aizen.

"Tadi kan baru uang upah, uang tutup mulut belum. Demi masa depanmu, Zen! Kamu kagak mau kan pas menguasai dunia tahu-tahu digosipin nyolong sama rakyat sendiri," hasut Kira.

Dengan pasrah Aizen menandatangani kontrak itu.

"Tugas kalian sekarang, pergilah ke Dewa-Society di Gunung Olympus sono, culik Ichigo dan bawa dia ke Bumi, lalu gunakan kekuatan Hougyoku ini untuk mengubahnya menjadi manusia. Lalu bunuh dia!" jelas Aizen. "Udah jelas kan tugasnya? Sekarang…BURUAN BERANGKAT!!"

"Saya punya 1 pertanyaan, Pak Aizen!" seru Hisagi.

"APA?!"

"Bagaimana cara memakai Hougyoku?"

**END FLASHBACK…**

"Pokoke tinggal nempelin Hougyoku ke jidat bocah itu kan?" tanya Kira.

"IYA! Eh, daripada nyasar melulu, kita tanya orang yuk…," usul Hisagi. Ia berjalan menghampiri seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut berwarna pink pendek yang tengah berdiri di depan supermarket khusus dewa. Dia sibuk mengulum Coki-coki.

"Permisi dek, tahu nggak tempat tinggal Raja Dewa di mana?" tanya Hisagi.

"Oh, kakak-kakak mau ketemu Isshy ya? Kakak tinggal jalan terus sampai mentok, trus belok kiri, pas ada perempatan belok kanan!" jawab anak perempuanl itu.

"Thanks ya dik, nih imbalannya...," Kira memberikan 5 permen.

"Waaaaiii!! Makasih kakak-kakak!!" seru anak itu senang.

"YOSSHA!! Let's go Kira!! Gue pengen cepet-cepet nyelesein misi aneh ini!!" seru Hisagi seraya menyeret Kira. Mereka pun cabut dari depan supermarket dewa itu.

"Yachiru! Nih, kamu minta cheetos kan?" seru Kenpachi keluar dari dalam supermarket sambil membawa berbungkus-bungkus cheetos.

"Eh, Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Aku dapat permen nih, lihat deh!" ujar anak yang ternyata bernama Yachiru itu.

"Hah?? Dari mana? Dari siapa? Kapan? Bagaimana? Mengapa?" tanya Kenpachi menanyakan pake unsur 5W+1H (Who, what, when, where, why, how).

"Tadi, ada kakak-kakak yang pengin ketemu si Isshy, terus akhirnya kukasih tahu jalan ke sana. Sebagai imbalannya aku dikasih permen…"

Bukannya khawatir atau curiga dengan permen yang kemungkinan narkoba seperti yang dilakukan orangtua seperti biasanya, Kenpachi malah bilang, "Waduoh! Ntu orang bisa nyasar ke Kutub!"

**61**** jam…37 menit…25,48 detik kemudian…**

"Hosh…hosh…, akhirnya…sampai juga di kerajaan Isshin!!" seru Hisagi kelelahan. Kira udah keburu teler dan kudu dibopong sama Hisagi.

"Oke. Tinggal nyulik ajah!" Hisagi pun berjalan menuju pintu gerbang istana.

"Wait a minute, you di sana!!" Mendadak, dari atas terdengar suara aneh. Suara yang entah mengapa pengen bikin Hisagi muntah.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!" Don Kanonji, si kepala pengawal istana terjun dari atas pake parasut. Hisagi shock melihat adegan norak itu. Matanya berkedut-kedut. Mulutnya menceng. Ujung satu ke atas ujung satu ke bawah. Tato 69-nya ngelupas.

"Tunggu dulu, boy. Boy tidak boleh masuk ke dalam palace. King Isshin en Queen Masaki serta Prince Ichigo lagi bobo. Kalau you mau lewat, YOU MUSTI LANGKAHIN DULU MAYAT I!!" teriak Don Kanonji dengan logat Cinta Laura.

"Shhh!! Jangan berisik!! Raja Isshin, Ratu Masaki, dan Pangeran Ichigo kan lagi tidur!!" bisik Hisagi.

"Oh iya. Betul juga kamu, Boy!" kata Don Kanonji.

"Nampaknya nih pengawal rada-rada goblog deh…masalahnya bagaimana cara mengelabui dia ya-un!" pikir Hisagi meniru Deidara.

Saat memikirkan cara, Kira yang berada di pelukan Hisagi sadar. Dia ngerjap-ngerjap bentar. Ngelihat ke Hisagi, trus ke Don Kanonji yang lagi "BUAHAHAHAHA". Begitu sadar dia lagi dibopong 'bridal style', dia buru-buru turun dari pelukan Hisagi dengan muka merah.

"Hisagi-kun! Kamu ngapain sih!" seru Kira seraya mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia milik Gin. Btw, kok jadi fanfic yaoi yach??

"Ta…tadi lu pingsan, yo weis gue bopong deh…," ucap Hisagi terbata-bata.

"Bopongnya jangan kayak gitu kenapa!" seru Kira. "Udah, yuk kita culik Pangeran Ichi…HOLY FING S!!"

"Kira! Kenapa lu?" Hisagi panik melihat temannya yang alim itu tiba-tiba mengucapkan 'bahasa Grimmjow'.

"DON KANONJI!! DON KANONJI!! OH MY GOD!! GAK KUSANGKA BAKALAN KETEMU DIA DI TEMPAT SEPERTI INI!!" teriak Kira dengan gaya mirip fangirls.

"Sapa tuh??" tanya Hisagi polos.

"Masa kamu kagak tahu sih?? Dia itu loh!! Pengusir hantu yang tampil di acara Burarei di Nerakasiar!! Masa kagak tahu!!" seru Kira sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Don Kanonji.

"HOHOHO!! You fans I ternyata, Boy?" tanya Don Kanonji senang.

"IYA!! SAYA PALING SUKA PAS EPISODE PENGUSIRAN DI KALI CILIWUNG ITU LOH!!" teriak Kira senang.

"Buahahaha…betul-betul tough times waktu itu… hollow lele kuning yang menghantui kali Ciliwung itu susah di-exorcist. Anyway, BUAHAHAHAHAHA!!" teriak Don Kanonji.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" teriak Kira dan Don Kanonji ber-BUAHAHA.

"…………" Hisagi terdiam melihat adegan ancur itu. Sulit dipercaya, sahabatnya, temen senasibnya, temen minum-minumnya, temen buat nemenin ngintipin cewek mandi, ternyata fans Don Kanonji.

Akhirnya, Hisagi kembali ke dunia nyata. "CHANCE!" pikir Hisagi. Ia pun menyusup ke dalam palace…eh, istana (kok gue jadi ngikutin Don Kanonji yach?) itu diam-diam dan memanfaatkan temannya untuk menemani Don Kanonji ber-BUAHAHAHA.

Ternyata setelah menyingkirkan Don Kanonji. Pergi ke kamar Raja Isshin, Ratu Masaki, sekaligus Ichigo sangat mulus tanpa halangan. Sampailah Hisagi di kamar keluarga itu yang 5 kali lebih gede dari kamar Aizen sendiri. Ia pun melihat bayi itu tertidur di tempat tidur bayi di sebelah tempat tidur Isshin dan Masaki. Tempat tidur bayi yang bikin ngiri itu terbuat dari kayu pilihan sumbangan Unohana dan Byakuya serta tertidur di kasur pilihan dari Kyouraku, dewa angin yang lebih pantas dibilang dewa tidur…

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Hisagi menggendong bayi itu erat-erat dan berlari menuju pintu. Semua hal berjalan lancar sampai ia menginjak sesuatu yang empuk…

"ANJJJRRRRROOOOOOTTTTT!!" raung Kon memilukan karena terinjak Hisagi. Teriakannya bergema di seisi istana… "ANJRRRROOOOTTT….ANJROOOOOT….ANJROOOOTT…" bagaikan alarm pemadam kebakaran.

Satu kata terlintas di kepala Hisagi, "Mampus."

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Uh, ada apa sih, berisik banget!" erang Isshin seraya menutup kupingnya.

"Pa, coba dengar baik-baik, itu suara Kon!" ujar Masaki ia pun bangun.

"Apa? Eh, benar juga…, Kon cuma bisa berteriak seperti ini ketika tubuhnya digencet atau sejenisnya…jangan-jangan…"

"ICHIGO!" seru Masaki dengan raut muka cemas. Ia keluar dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke tempat tidur Ichigo. Ia melihat Kon yang babak belur, ranjang Ichigo yang berantakan, dan Ichigo menghilang.

"ICHIGO!! Tidak!! ICHIGO!!" Masaki tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia jatuh berlutut di depan ranjang anaknya yang kini kosong.

Isshin yang melihat keadaan itu naik darah. "BRENGSEK!!" teriaknya.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"You remember di mana aku meng-exorcist hollow jeruk peres di Kebon Jeruk?" tanya Don Kanonji.

"TENTU SAJA, DON KANONJI-SA…"

"KIRA!! WOI, KIRA!! Ayo, cabut!!" teriak Hisagi. Ia langsung menyambar kerah baju Kira dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Ho? You sudahan, Boy?" tanya Don Kanonji.

"Maaf, Don Kanonji-san!! Kapan-kapan saya ke situ lagi kok!!" seru Kira masih diseret Hisagi.

Hisagi berlari bagaikan cheetah dikejar setan, menerobos Dewa-Society dan menuruni Gunung Olympus. Sepanjang perjalanan, langit malam menggelap, bintang-bintang nyaris tidak terlihat, halilintar ganas melanda seluruh dunia. Inilah yang terjadi apabila Dewa Isshin marah. Ketika sampai di kaki Gunung Olympus…

"Oeeeek!! Oeeek!!" Ichigo yang terbangun karena guncangan dan bunyi guntur itu menangis. Suara tangisannya itu nyaris membuat Hisagi tuli.

"Kira!! Tolong lu tenangin anak ini! Gue mau nyiapin Hougyoku!" seru Hisagi.

"Oke," jawab Kira. Dia pun berusaha menenangkan Ichigo. Alhasil jambulnya Kira justru ditarik-tarik dengan ganasnya oleh Ichigo. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" teriak Kira.

"Sabar, Neng! Dikit lagi! Duh, Hougyoku-nya kutaruh di mana ya?" ujar Hisagi panik sambil merogoh sakunya. "Jangan-jangan jatoh nih…"

"JATOH?! AWAS LU HISAGI KALO AMPE NTU KELERENG JATOH! GUE PLINTIR PALE LU PAKE WABISUKE!!" ancam Kira.

"Bercanda deng," ujar Hisagi. Dia langsung di-wabisuke sama Kira.

"Tinggal tempel Hougyoku ini di dahinya kan?" Kira pun menempelkan Hougyoku itu di dahi Ichigo. Perlahan-lahan, reiatsu kebiru-biruan yang awalnya menyelimuti Ichigo menghilang perlahan-lahan.

"Udah kan?" tanya Hisagi.

"Belum. Kata Aizen-sama kita musti tunggu Hougyoku-nya sampai berwarna hitam pekat. Itu berarti kekuatan bocah ini sudah terhisap seluruhnya!" kata Kira.

15 menit kemudian, Hougyoku menjadi berwarna keabu-abuan dan reiatsu Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat warnanya lagi.

"Kisuke! Jalannya buruan dong!" teriak seseorang.

Hisagi dan Kira yang melihat bayang-bayang orang cepet-cepet bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Sayang, mereka kelupaan membawa Ichigo.

"Waduh!" desah Kira panik.

"Goblog lo! Kenapa lu lepasin bayinya?? Mana Hougyoku-nya masih abu-abu!" omel Hisagi.

Mereka kemudian melihat, seorang wanita berkulit sawo matang yang cantik, sama cantiknya dengan Halibel. Rambutnya yang berwarna ungu gelap basah terkena hujan.

"Duh, Yoruichi…sabar dong, tadi sempet ada orang yang pengen lihat dagangan!"

Kali ini, seorang laki-laki seumuran dengan wanita itu yang muncul. Rambutnya yang putih tertutup topi yang menutupi mukanya yang rada culun. Dia memakai yukata berlapis jubah hijau dan memakai bakiak. Di belakangnya, seorang pria berkulit kecoklatan dan berkepang pendek 3 dan berkacamata tengah menyeret gerobak berisi barang dagangan yang ditumpuk asal-asalan hingga setinggi 5 meter.

"Kita harus cepat pulang, kamu tidak dengar petir tadi?" ujar Yoruichi.

"Ha…ha…ha…bilang saja kamu takut terkena air hujan!" canda Urahara si geta-boshi (bakiak-topi).

"Kisuke! Awas kamu ya!"

"Oh, what a lovely couple…," ucap Tessai seraya menghapus air matanya pakai jari dengan penuh penjiwaan. "Oh, owner! Ada sesuatu di depan!"

Yoruichi dan Kisuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat Ichigo yang terbaring di jalan dan tengah menangis.

"Astaga!" seru Yoruichi. Ia cepat-cepat menghampiri anak itu. "Kasihan sekali anak ini…"

"Yoruichi, mungkin ini hadiah Tuhan…ia pasti menyuruh kita yang sudah lama ingin memiliki anak, untuk merawat anak ini. Lihat baik-baik gambar tengkorak di atas tanda silang yang ditorehkan di kayu berbentuk segi 5 di baju anak ini. Itu lambang dewa!" jelas Urahara.

Sementara itu di balik semak-semak…

"Gawat, Kir! Kalau anak itu sampai dibawa mereka, Aizen bakalan ngebunuh kita!" seru Hisagi.

"Pake otakmu dong, Hisagi-kun! Ayo kita serang mereka bertiga bersama-sama. Ambil zanpakutoumu!" seru Kira. Mereka berdua menyiapkan zanpakutou mereka.

"Hitungan ke tiga, oke!" kata Kira. "Satu…dua…"

"HEEEEAAAAAHHH!!" Hisagi meloncat keluar dari semak-semak.

"Zoinks!" seru Urahara mirip Shaggy dari Scooby-Doo.

"OMG!" Yoruichi mendekap Ichigo dan nampak siap menendang Hisagi.

"ELOE KAGAK BISA NGITUNG YA, HISAGI!!" raung Kira marah. Ia keluar juga dari semak-semak.

"Habisnya elu ke-lebay-an sih! Makin cepet makin baik!!" ujar Hisagi.

"Ya udah deh. Omote wo agero, Wabisuke!" teriak Kira.

"Giliran…" Belum selesai Hisagi memamerkan zanpakutounya, Ichigo menyambar kerah Hisagi, memutar-mutarkannya di atas kepala Yoruichi kemudian melemparkannya ke langit diikuti bunyi 'cliing'. Kayak di pilem-pilem itu loch. Kira yang cengo melihat kejadian itu kagak sadar kalau kerahnya udah dicengkeram Ichigo. Hal yang sama pun dialami Kira…

Yoruichi dan Urahara menatap Ichigo dengan tampang bingung.

"Hohoho…anak yang menarik dan kuat yach…," kata Tessai.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Keesokan harinya, di Istana Raja Dewa Isshin dan Ratu Dewi Masaki…

"Saya sudah mencari di seluruh Samudera Atlantik. Dia tidak ada di sana…," lapor Toushirou.

"Oh, begitu." Isshin menghela nafas sementara istrinya tersenyum ke Toushirou dengan murung.

"Saya juga sudah cari di sumur-sumur RW 03 Pancoran, tetep tidak ketemu…(bukannya di situ kagak ada sumur yach??)," lanjut Toushirou. "Saya akan coba cari di Samudera Pasifik…" Toushirou nyebur kembali ke laut.

"Ini pasti ulah Aizen! Kalian ingat kan dia sempat mengancam kita waktu pesta!" seru Soi Fong.

"Kita tidak boleh menuduh dan gegabah sembarangan, kalau bukan dia pelakunya, nama baik kita bisa tercemar karena asal tuduh…," jelas Yamamoto.

"Baginda! Ada laporan dari Dewa Angin, Kyouraku-sama dan Dewa Hujan, Ukitake-sama!" seru Keigo dan Mizuiro berbarengan.

"Mereka berdua sudah mengawasi dan membuntuti Aizen, Gin, dan Tousen semenjak pesta. Mereka tidak pernah meninggalkan Underworld sejak itu!" jelas Mizuiro.

"Sial! Tambah runyam saja! Kalau pelakunya tertangkap, akan kusuruh Toushirou atau Ukitake nyiramin air ke dia lalu kusetrum dia pake listrik 10.000 volt non-stop sampai dia jadi abu!" seru Isshin marah.

"Pa, lebih baik kita fokus dulu dalam pencarian Ichigo," kata Ratu Masaki.

"Betul juga, ada laporan lain?"

"Hamba tahu orang yang bisa kita mintai tolong," ujar Unohana.

"Betulkah? Siapa?" tanya Isshin sedikit ceria.

"Kalian ingat, dulu sebelum saya menjadi Dewi Alam, saya hanya bertugas menjaga dan merawat hewan hutan dan ada orang lain yang bertugas menjaga dan merawat tumbuhan. Tapi, beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan dewa. Tapi, walaupun begitu, ia tetap tinggal di Dewa-Society dan kadang-kadang membantu kita," jelas Unohana.

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Ya…," ucap Unohana. "Byakuya Kuchiki…"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Mizuiro…kita masuk nggak nih?" tanya Keigo di depan sebuah rumah seluas kurang lebih 4 lapangan sepak bola itu. Rumah itu lebih kecil dari Istana Dewa Isshin tapinya. Keigo melirik ke papan nama di depan pagar rumah itu…tulisannya "Kuchiki".

"Ya, iyalah. Yuk, masuk," ujar Mizuiro santai. Ia membuka pagar.

"MIZUIRO! Kok kamu nggak takut sih!! Denger-denger si Byakuya Kuchiki itu sangar banget! Dia kan yang membantu Isshin menyegel Ulquiorra! Si Titan Es itu!" seru Keigo panik.

"Santai aja lagi. Kalau kamu panik begitu, malah disangka mencurigakan, Asano-san…," kata Mizuiro.

"Mizuiro!! Tega banget lu manggil gue pake nama keluarga!! Kita kan bestfriend!!" Keigo mulai menangis tersedu-sedu. "Lagian si Raja sial itu! Kenapa kagak ketemu si Byakuya langsung aja! Eh, malah nyuruh bawahan macam kita! Padahal rencananya gue mau ajojing sama Arisawa!" Mizuiro tidak mempedulikannya dan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu.

"Permisi!" seru Mizuiro. "Kami prajurit-prajurit suruhan Raja Dewa Isshin Kurosaki-sama. Apa Byakuya Kuchiki-sama ada?"

"Oh, suruhan Kurosaki-san ya?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam pendek dan memakai kimono ungu keluar dari rumah itu. "Ayo, masuklah ke dalam…" Ia tersenyum.

Mizuiro masuk ke dalam rumah itu dengan Keigo masih bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Saya Hisana Kuchiki, istri Byakuya Kuchiki, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Hisana.

"Pangeran Ichigo menghilang kemarin malam," ujar Mizuiro.

"Apa? Kok bisa?" tanya Hisana panik.

"Belum diketahui siapa yang menculiknya. Tapi, saat ini, kami memprioritaskan mencari Pangeran Ichigo, karena itu Isshin Kurosaki-sama ingin meminta tolong Byakuya Kuchiki-sama untuk mencarinya…," kata Mizuiro.

"Begitu, tunggu sebentar. Biar kupanggil." Setelah mempersilahkan Mizuiro dan Keigo duduk, Hisana pergi untuk memanggil Byakuya.

"Psst…Mizuiro! Kalau ceweknya si Byakuya cantik kayak gitu…kayaknya si Byakuya ini nggak nyeremin kayak Kenpachi deh…," bisik Keigo. "Btw, rumah dia adem yach…anginnya enak…"

Mizuiro menyikut Keigo kencang.

"APAAN SEH?! Oh…ouw…." Muka Keigo yang awalnya nyantai menjadi pucat pasi melihat Byakuya Kuchiki sudah duduk di hadapan mereka. Alisnya agak mengernyit. "Summimasen… deshita…," ucap Keigo dengan suara yang makin lama makin menghilang.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Jadi, intinya si Isshin Kurosaki itu meminta bantuanku untuk mencari anaknya, Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya Byakuya.

"Betul, Byakuya Kuchiki-sama," kata Mizuiro.

"Baik. Akan kubantu. Sejak kehilangan anaknya, ia sering membuat petir-petir dan guntur di siang bolong. Mengganggu upacara minum teh orang saja…," kata Byakuya yang bagi Keigo membuat udara rumah itu yang sejuk turun jadi 0 derajat.

"Ikut aku…" Byakuya berdiri dan pergi ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Mizuiro mengekor di belakangnya sementara Keigo bersembunyi di belakang punggung Mizuiro.

"Buset…bener kata orang-orang! Si Byakuya ini sangar!" gumam Keigo. "Ini kali ya? Yang disebut air yang tenang berbuaya…eh, bukan buaya kali ya? Harimau putih? Air yang tenang ber-harimau putih….(kagak nyambung abies…- -;) Bagaimana menu…"

"Keigo Asano, Dewa Keusilan sekaligus prajurit kerajaan, kalau kamu merasa tidak enak di rumah ini, kusarankan segera keluar sekarang juga," kata Byakuya dengan satu tarikan napas. Suaranya membuat suhu rumah itu turun lagi jadi -10 derajat…

"Dasar jerapah bedakan melati! (Khe…khe…temen gue ada yang manggil Byakuya pakai julukan ini…) Kuping lu diasah 10 kali tiap hari ya?? Pantesan Raja ogah minta tolong langsung ke dia!!" Keigo bersumpah-serapah dalam pikirannya. "Btw, sini dingin banget yach? Apa baiknya aku minta Hisana-san buat menyalakan pemanas dan minjemin jaket?"

Tak disangka mereka sudah sampai di halaman belakang rumah Byakuya yang seluas setengah lapangan sepakbola…

"Anu…Byakuya Kuchiki-sama…bagaimana cara anda mencari Pangeran Ichigo?" tanya Mizuiro.

Tanpa menjawab, Byakuya mengambil zanpakutounya dan melepaskannya ke tanah. Pedang itu tenggelam ke dalam tanah. Detik berikutnya, berpuluh-puluh pedang muncul di belakangnya.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Pedang-pedang itu berubah menjadi kelopak-kelopak sakura yang tak terhitung.

"Buset! Cowok apa cewek nih? Masa kekuatannya bunga sakura sih?" pikir Keigo.

"Kelopak-kelopak sakura ini sesungguhnya adalah beribu-ribu pedang yang memantulkan cahaya sehingga di mata orang lain tampak seperti kelopak sakura (Keigo: ZOMG!). Dengan memanfaatkan pemantulan dari pedang-pedang ini, aku bisa melihat apa yang berada di hadapan pedang-pedang yang akan kusebarkan ke seluruh pelosok bumi ini…(ini murni jurus ancur buatan gue! Don't kill me, please!)," jelas Byakuya.

"WAKS!! SABAKU NO GAARA 'LEBAY' VERSION!!" teriak Keigo hilang kontrol. Begitu sadar apa yang barusan tersembur ia langsung sweatdrop…

"Senkei…"

"Eh?"

"…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…"

"GYAAAA!! BUCRRAAAT!! OMG!! JRASH!! NOOOO!! SLASHHH!! ARGGGH!! JLEB!! WEKS!! GUKH!! MEOKKHH!! OUCH!!"

"Chire." Setelah Byakuya mengeksekusi Keigo, ia menyebarkan semua sakuranya. "Tinggal menunggu hasil…akan kuberitahu kalian nanti…"

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Bibirmu sekzeh! Itu terbukti! Dari caramu…," nyanyi Yachiru gara-gara keseringan dengerin CD musik milik Kenpachi (Kenpachi dengerin musik genean? Apa kata dunia??).

"Woi! Yachiru-chan! Jangan nyanyi gituan melulu dong!" seru Tatsuki. "Anyway, karena si author SIAL males nulis dan pengen buru-buru namatin nih chapter, kami, 5 Muses akan menceritakan rangkumannya!" ujar Tatsuki.

"Lagian, kalian para cowok-cowok jomblo fanfic reader juga kangen ama kita kan??" kata Rangiku setengah menggoda.

"GPL! Gak pake lama! Langsung ajah! Halibel-san!!" seru Tatsuki pake logat pemimpin pasukan upacara.

"Trus…di doujinshi yang berjudul –PIIIIPPP- ini, ending-endingnya si Grimmjow jadi stress gara-gara seluruh Las Noches salah paham soal kejadian 'itu' kan?" tanya Halibel ke Hinamori.

"Betul banget, Halibel-san!" jawab Hinamori.

Chizuru ikutan nimbrung, "Eh, kamu punya gambar fanart yang…"

"HALIBEL!! HINAMORI!! JANGAN NGOMONGIN YAOI MLULU!! ADA TUGAS DARI AUTHOR TUH!! Lagian…CHIZURU! NGAPAIN LU IKUT-IKUTAN KE MARKAS 5 MUSES!! PULANG SONO KE ALAM LU!!" teriak Tatsuki.

"JANGAN BIKIN FANFIC INI BERTELE-TELE NENG!! GUE CAPE NULIS NIH!!" Si author stress, PandaKriwilz ikutan nimbrung.

"Ya udah, biar aku yang jelasin ajah deh. Yang cowok-cowok juga maunya gitu kan?" ujar Rangiku. "Setelah 1 bulan lamanya mencari, akhirnya Byakuya menemukan Ichigo. Ia berada di sebuah kota bernama kota Karakura dan hidup bersama seorang penjual; rada serakah dan licik; bernama Kisuke Urahara bersama istrinya, Yoruichi Shihouin. Sayang, semua sudah terlambat karena Ichigo sudah menjadi manusia…ia pun…tidak bisa kembali ke Dewa-Society untuk bertemu ayah ibunya selamanya…hiks, hiks, what a sad story…" Rangiku mulai tersedu-sedu.

"Tetapi, reiatsu Ichigo yang belum semua diserap Hougyoku, masih tersisa di dalam tubuh Ichigo. Oleh karena itu, ia memiliki kemampuan melihat arwah-arwah, hollow-hollow bahkan terkadang melihat dewa-dewa itu sendiri mengawasi dia dari kejauhan. Ia sendiri juga memiliki kemampuan yang melebihi manusia seperti bisa ber-shunpo, kekuatan fisik yang kuat, dan memainkan pedang…," lanjut Tatsuki membiarkan Rangiku tersedu-sedu.

"Anyway, kakak-kakak sekalian tinggal tunggu aja chapter berikutnya!" ujar Yachiru.

"Terus baca…," kata Hinamori.

"HERCULES BLEACH 'ANCUR' VERSION!" teriak kelima Muses plus 1 Chizuru berbarengan. (He…he…promosi boleh duongks!)

**Muahuahuahua!! Akhirnya ****ending chapter ini dipaksa-paksain!! Maklum buru-buru sih! Pengen munculin si Hirako Shinji! Weks? Ada Hirako? Yup, kalau gak muncul di chapter 4 dia bakalan muncul di chapter 5… perannya… ah, udahlah! Kebanyakan spoiler jadi gak seru nih! Wokeh, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
